Accidental Portal
by Emmazippy577
Summary: When Team Phantom and a class of others (Plus some chaperones) take a trip to Quebec, Canada; a random ghost-zone portal opens up and no one can stop their oh-so-wonderful decent to the ghost zone. Only Phantom would be able to get them out safely: but with the class in such close quarters Fenton will have to suffice- or will he? (DannyXSam) ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everbody! I'm settin' the scene, Phans in this super AWESOME chapta! So it'll get cooler, at least 20% (-only true Bronies get this) And I'm gonna try an' keep it real! Luv ya! I don't own DP or anything else you may recongnize. Enjoy, Phans!**

* * *

"Tired?" Danny mumbled in question to Sam.

She yawned, "yup, you?"

"Yup," Danny sighed, rubbing his eyes in an, almost, childish way. "How 'bout you, Tucker?" Danny turned his attention to his techno-geek best friend, who was easily snoring as they walked down the halls of Casper High.

"What's he listening to?" Sam asked, curious, depite her growing hunger for sleep. Danny pulled the ear-bud out and was rudely re-awoken by a blast of hard, metal rock.

"He was really trying to stay awake, wasn't he?" Danny half-chuckled, half-groaned. He smirked, and turned off his friend's music to wake him.

"Wha-?" Tucker questioned, dumbly, as he awoke from a walking-sleep, "Did we send Skulker back into the ghost-zone, dude?" Tucker mumbled finally jutting awake.

The Halfa in question couldn't help but chuckle, "Yup. Took seven hours, but no one was hurt- and our favorite hunter became the hunted." He threw in a short glow of green in his eyes just to pry his pals awake even further.

"I thought Cujo was your favorite hunter, Danny," Sam teased the teenager about his ghostly canine.

"Well, I- uh- he; you know what I meant, Sam," Danny replied after seeing the smug smile she wore.

"Yeah, I know, but still," Sam smirked, and Tucker couldn't help but give his gothic friend a slight laugh in admiration.

"Yeah, well-" Danny was cut off by an all too farmiliar taunt:

"Hey, Fenturd!" Danny groaned, and looked up to his towering bully.

"Yeah, Dash?" the halfa was not in the mood to make a light joke. He was sick and tired enough of being picked on as it was.

"I heard you and your freak-friends got Ecto-slimed 'cuz of your lame-o parents yesterday," he snickered, "Thought I'd remake the moment so I could see the looks on your faces!" He pulled out a thermos with a football on it, and dumped it's contents all over Danny's head.

Instantly disgusted, Danny questioned as calmly as he could, "What is this junk?" He pulled his hand from the smelly stubstance on his head and it snapped back into place on his hair.

This was no ecto-plasm; had it been he'd feel more energized than ever.

"Just a little something me and the boys whipped up last night," Dash said smuggly.

"Made of?" Sam questioned, observing the monstrosity that was the halfa's raven locks.

"You know; pea soup, some playdough, bit of mud, guacamole, green food coloring..." He leaned down and glared into the puny freshman's eyes, "we put some other stuff in there, but mainly tons and tons of snot."

The young ghost fighter threw-up in his mouth, while Sam and Tucker turned a sick shade of green. Dash stalked off, laughing at his own cleverness, while Danny gagged again when a bit of the gross mixture fell on his nose.

Then the bell rung.

"We're gonna be late- cummon, guys!" Tucker shouted, his voice finally reflecting some conciousness. Danny was still shell-shocked, so Sam and Tucker had to nearly drag him to class.

* * *

Class.

Nothin' classy 'bout it, I'll tell you.

As soon as Danny was dragged in, the room errupted in a disgusted laughter.

There simply was no pity for Fenton; at least by his classmates, Lancer was completely grossed and saddened by the horrific display.

The youngest of Amity Park's ghost-hunters sat down in the back of the classroom, a mixture of green and red shining across his face.

"Class!" Lancer called the deprive Daniel of the negative attention his run-in with Dash had earned him. "Let's begin our lesson for today," Lancer began to drone, but the trio's attention was elsewhere.

Sam was scared lightly by the thundestorm outside; she tried to focus on not allowing her fear to show, although her two best friends had probably already noticed.

Tucker was lightly doodling in his sketch-book: for Danny's birthday he was trying to design his own PC game based on Danny Phantom's real fights, so those designs had to be perfect for his buddy.

Danny was starting back and forth between Lancer and the raging storm outside. No thunder yet...

IDEA!

Danny quickly raised his hand, and Lancer gave the teen a pitied look, "Yes, Daniel?"

"Mr. Lancer can I please go outside for a minute?" Danny asked a pitch of urgency in his voice. Lancer looked outside and noticed the rain; soon he understood Fenton's idea.

"Yes, take all the time you need, Daniel. Miss Manson, Mr. Foley- I assume you'd like to go with him?" The pair had been jostled into focus by Danny's sudden request and they nodded quickly, though not knowing his plan.

Lancer stopped Samantha and tossed her a key ring. "There's an industrial sized soap in the teacher's restroom, and a towel underneath it."

Sam smirked, finally getting it, and thanked him quietly.

The trio stood out in the rain, Sam trying to stay as close to the building as possible. Danny scrubbed ferociously at his scalp, and Tucker continuously applied more soap to his head. Sam helped to scrub his head.

It didn't take long for the ghost-child with super hearing to realize that they were right outside their classroom's window. _Everyone _was laughing at them from the classroom. His face grew a hot pink, and he scrubbed his hair even more viciously.

As soon as they finished cleaning his snotty hair, they rushed under the roof's side. Danny grabbed the towel from Sam's bag and he roughly dried his raven-black folicles.

Dripping wet but clean, they all walked into their homeroom; and were greeted with a bitter, cruel laughter.

Dash's, by far, was the loudest, bitterest, and cruelest.

"HA! FENTURD HAD TO WASH HIS HAIR IN THE RAIN!"

"Mr. Baxter!" Lancer yelled, "You know that the pipes aren't functioning properly; it was an excellent water-conserving idea to use the clean rain-water to clean his... hair." This only increased their laughter, and Danny blushed a deep cherry-red.

Danny gasped, a blue swirl escaping his lips. He raised his hand, "May I go to the restroom, Mr. Lancer?" Danny questioned.

"Of course," Lancer nodded, and motioned to Tucker and Sam to go to comfort him.

He had no idea.

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost yelled, attempting to sound vicious.

"Thank god, it's only you," Danny sighed, and took his time to capture the one-track-minded spectre.

Sam gave him a small smile, and kiss on the cheek when he floated back down. Tucker mumbled 'lovebirds' under his breath. Danny smiled, beating the annoyance that was the box ghost always brightened his mood.

The class was ended by the time they went back, and Lancer easily gave them a class excuse.

He really was a sympathetic man.

"Thanks again, Mr. Lancer," the Halfa smiled, and nodded his head in recongnition.

"Anytime, Daniel," Lancer replied as the trio walked out of their classroom.

Young Mr. Fenton stopped, causing Sam and Tucker to do the same. "And, Mr. Lancer- please call me Danny," the half-specter smiled at his favorite teacher.

"And me, Tuck," Tucker added a small smirk on his face- if Danny could be as open and trusting to ask a teacher to call him by his nick-name.

"And me, Sam," the ultra-recyclo vegitarian/goth requested polietly.

"Of course, Danny, Tuck, and Sam," Mr. Lancer smirked as they walked easily out of his classroom.

* * *

Up until lunch, they were only taunted lightly with terms like 'freak' and 'literal booger-head'. At lunch they sat outside at their, now dried, normal spot: a small bench that sat under a tree on the side of the courtyard, surrounded with shrubs.

Danny smiled, finally being ignored under the hustle of lunch. Sam and Tucker sat still, watching Danny make a small ice-figure.

"What is it?" Tucker asked as he saw the form become a bit clearer.

"It's the doe's waterfall," Danny smiled, careful to shape the ice perfectly.

"From that sketch you made last month?" Sam asked, looking carefully at the sculpture.

"What other?" Danny questioned sarcastically.

Sam rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "It's gogeous!" Danny blushed lightly, and kissed her cheek back.

"Lovebirds," Tucker rolled his eyes. The pair had secretly been sweet on eachother for a month, now. Only Tucker and Jazz knew.

And that's how they liked it.

"Yeah, and you know it," Sam mumbled looking sweetly into her boyfriend's eyes.

"And thankfully we both know it, too," Danny smirked, laying a soft peck on Sam's lips.

"Sick!" Tucker teased quietly.

They chuckled lightly and finished lunch quickly.

* * *

The day went by quickly, and only three ghost attacks called the trio away from their classes. Those were potentially small threats, and they were back in reasonable time.

The taunting continued all day long; it was generally pretty rough- but they had handled just as much, and worse before.

* * *

On parole, only one major threat besides the four smaller threats. That one major threat- Young Blood, and he brought his parrot's oh-so-wonderful big cousin.

It was the size of the late Prince Araon. No kiding.

"Yo-ho-ho!" Young Blood laughed. "'Tis always a jolly time to go mono-a-mono with ye land-lover!"

Danny blasted the dragon-sized parrot, "I'm sure, especially with this beast to do your dirty work!"

"Yeah, the big guy's pretty cool," Young Blood agreed. The feathered ghost gave a huge growl, and attacked the halfa again.

"I have to admit, squirt," Danny teased, "You really have big friends in high places!"

It took Young Blood a moment, then he barked out a laugh, "HA! because he's a huge bird, and he can fly, right?" The childish pirate snickered again, "You really are good at those puns, Phantom!"

Danny smirked and shot the bird with a final, huge blast; he looked up at the half-pint spirit, "yeah, but next time you want some jokes, check the comedy club! Tons more laughs than you'll ever get here in Amity."

Young Blood laughed his apologize as he and his ship 'n' crew were sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"That little punk really likes you, dude," Tucker smiled at the Thermos in his halfa-friend's hands. Danny smirked, and scanned the area with his hieghtened hearing and sight.

"I like him alright, too." Danny gave a smile and tested his ghost sense again, "No more ghosts!" He stood tall and proud of the work they had all done.

"And we all finished most of our homework in study hall, right?" Sam asked, happy for the trio.

"Yeah, I even double-checked it with the internet!" Tucker exclaimed feeling smug, himself.

Danny gave them all a smile, and kissed Sam's cheek lightly, "I'll just get Jazz's help on the last page of homework and I'll be done!"

Sam sent a huge smile when she looked down at her watch, "Can you put a lock on the ghost zone?"

"Of course, Miss Manson," Danny smirked with a fake British accent.

"Then we just got done at 8 o'clock!" Sam laugh joyously. They all high-fived and rejoiced as Danny transformed back into his human form.

"I'll have time to finish the Doe's Waterfall sculpture by 8:45, at least!"

"That's another twenty in your pocket, man," Tucker smiled.

"And a nice birthday present for my two best pals," Danny wrapped his arms around his friends.

"You know we'd prefer a Danny Fenton original anyday," Sam smirked, wrapping her hand over his.

"Yeah, but then what would I get you for Hanukkah?" Danny smirked proudly. "Besides, I want to get you something _really _nice for your birthday."

"Feelin' the love over here, dudes," Tucker smirked.

"You know her birthday is closer- and I already have something planned for your birthday, anyway." Danny thought a moment, and mumbled, "Technus really can be a good pal, when you need him."

"What the heck did you do, man?" Tucker asked, suddenly fearful of the prank hex he might recieve on his computer.

"I'm kinding, loosen up," Danny sighed peacefully and it seemed that all was really right in the world.

It was just a normal day, anyway.

* * *

"Danny!" Jack Fenton called from the kitchen, "look, we made this great-thingy that can knock out and then extract ghost DNA in fifty seconds flat!"

"That's great, Dad," Danny lied (if you could hardly call it that- Danny was a horrible liar). "Any specific plans?" came out the nervous question- Jack's inventions had been improving greatly the past few months. At first Danny thought he was possessed; but then he realized his dad was just getting better at his career.

"Of course, m'boy! That ghost-kid's gonna get ripped apart molecule by molecule as soon as we painfully extract his DNA with this baby!"

"Great! I'm so proud of you dad!" Danny faked a smile, and rushed up to his room. Jazz met him at the base of the stairs.

"Proud? of the machine he built to _destroy _you?" Jazz asked, a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Actually, I am proud of him- I just hope I'm not around for when he actually gets that thing to work."

The pair eagerly and quickly worked on the halfa's homework. By 8:30, Danny was proudly showing Jazz his finished sculpture.

"It's beautiful," the red-head complimented. The small ice figure would last forever with Phantom ice, and it was really a blessing. The icey doe's neck had a gentle curve, as she dipped down to sip the calm water. Behind her, a waterfall splashed against the river's base. Next to her trees lined the front of the forest.

"it looks like glass," Jazz marveled.

"I think this is my best yet," Danny said, proud of himself.

"Definetly," Jazz mumbled. She kissed her forehead, and gave him a gentle goodnight.

And at 8:45, Danny fell into a deep and well needed slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 reviews so far, so I'll make this chapter the greatest you'll ever read, BlushLover930, and everyone else! Enjoy, Phans.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman created the idea and series, I am only a fan inspired by his work.**

* * *

"How'd you sleep last night, Danny?" Tucker asked while they walked to the Manson home to pick up their goth friend for school.

"I'm estactic, Tucker! I haven't slept so well in forever!" Danny smiled, his eyes glowing lightly in his delight.

"Glad for you man. No nightmares?" Tucker asked carefully.

"One, but I finally got controll over it," Danny smiled, then frowned, "But when I finally got control it was after..."

"I know, man. It was scary- more so for you than me, I'm sure," Tucker sympathised.

"Yeah... But, hey, I cleaned my room, it's beautiful morning, and there is no need for those kind of freaky thoughts," Danny gave a proud smile, "today is a brand-new day!"

"Yeah, yeah Chicken Little. Let's hustle 'fore Sam has a cow," Tucker smirked, and the pair lightly jogged all the way to their best friend's house.

Sam yawned as the boys ran up towards her house. "What took you all so long?" she teased, knowing that her boyfriend and brother didn't like to be late for her.

Danny's eyes widened a bit, "sorry, I thought we were on ti-," he looked at his watch and smirked at his goth princess, "We are on time."

Sam smirked playfully, and found her place on Danny's right side. "Yeah, I know," she smirked, kissing Danny's cheek easily. The halfa couldn't help but blush lightly.

Danny gave a cheshire-cat smile to his friends, "Wanna have some fun on our way to school?"

_He must've really had a good night's sleep, _Sam mused as she nodded, _he's never this hyper!_

"Sure, man," Tucker agreed. Danny gave a devlish grin and wrapped his elbows around his two pals.

"Hold on," Danny chimed, giddy. He adjusted the pair so their feet were about three inches above the ground. Smiling widely he darted forward, his ghostly weight and strength pushing him forward with each step.

"Woah, man! I dinnit know you could go this fast!"Tucker said, impressed.

Danny smirked and skidded to a stop rightout outside the school. _We're even early,_ Sam smiled at the empty school yard. "That was sweet, Danny!" Sam smiled ecstaticly.

"Now, let's get to class on time for once," Danny smiled proudly.

They arrived to their homeroom quickly, avoiding any contact with Dash Baxter or Kwan. **(:D)**

The ghosts would probably be able to wear down the ghost-portal lock in about two hours, so for about three class periods there wouldn't be any interruptions what-so-ever: unless something like the Wulf incident happened.

Danny gave a small smile to Lancer when the teacher walked into the classroom four minutes after the trio had.

"Very nice, Mr. Fenton," Lancer gave a smile. Danny smiled and silently told Tuck and Sam, _Safe! Gotta love ghost speed, huh, guys? _

Sam and Tucker both thought a gentle thank-you, and began to read and work on their PDA, respectively.

Silently told; perhaps an odd choice of words, but not when you knew about their connection.

Since they were small, the trio have had this special connection. Often times it was stronger between Sam and Danny: that's why they would often say the same things at the same times, but overall they shared a special bond that only Danny could inniciate.

Apres the portal incident, Danny could read their emotions even more clearly, to the point where he could feel their emotions almost like his own. After three months of having his ghostly wail, he found he could transfer his friends' thoughts to his own mind, and send them his own.

Just as easily he could block them off from being able to read him at all.

* * *

The first two classes went quickly with only the usual wailing and a few more 'booger-heads' persistent from yesterday. Then there was gym class.

In the locker room everyone was showering-up for their next class. Danny, of course, wore a white undershirt and boxers in the shower, so he could avoid people questioning his scars. He always showered in his under-clothes and then changed in the restroom stall- that way he would always be safe.

But some how, Dash and Kwan had snuck in a 10-volt prank-zapper.

The pair powered it up and stuck it under Danny's shower nozzle while he wasn't looking.

Danny was zapped violently by the electrical current in the water. He jumped quickly, and stepped backwards, failing to avoid the water.

Dash took the opportunity to whip him as he was still in shock.

Danny jumped again, in pain, and grabbed his towel. He quickly turned off the water and stepped away with the towel around his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Fenton? Get a little jolt in the shower?" The halfa was breathing heavily.

The only words flowing through his mind were the ones he had mentioned to Frostbite and Dora once, _Death by electricution. Death by elelctricution. Death by electricution._

Danny quickly rushed into the bathroom stall, not even bothering to turn off the water. He changed into his normal t-shirt and jeans with a cotton black sweater to keep himself warmer.

He practically ran out into the hall after grabbing his stuff. _Put it all in your locker. You'll be fine. Just, put it all away. _He quickly turned his combo, and opened the door. Shoving all his stuff in the bottom of the locker, he tried to even his breathing, _I really need a hanger, right now. Why don't I ever bring hangers to school?! What kind of a fool am I, not bringing them with me. _The halfa stopped in his thoughts as he pulled out his books for the next two classes. _Well, if anyone saw me with a hanger, I'd need at least nine more. It's better to try to cope without one, anyway. _Danny smirked proudly at his own thought, _It's childish to mold all your feelings into a silly hanger. _He smirked and shut his locker, aloof.

He was Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom didn't _need _a silly coat hanger when he got startled.

"Dude!" Tucker ran up to him, and panted as he held the halfa's shoulder for balance. "Sam and I felt you start a panic attack, man! You were yelling so loud at yourself, our ears hurt! You need a hanger?"

Danny put on a brave face. "I guess I wasn't very clear when yelling at myself. Danny Phan- Danny _Fenton _doesn't need a coat hanger to deal with a little stress."

"Dude," Tucker warned. Danny had forced himself to carry all his stress without the smallest bit of relief before, before they had realized how well hangers helped him. It didn't end well.

Actuallly, if you want to get technical it kinda did. The whole ordeal ended in him bawling his eyes out when a song he really liked came on the radio. Being embarrassed he flew to the park, and hid in their old well on top of the hill. He just sat there, water knee high, looking at the different coins and snapping twigs and debris that had landed there.

"It won't be like that," Danny said, reading his mind, "I promise. As soon as I get home, I'll deal with it."

"Can ya 'least tell me what happened?" Danny replayed the scene in his mind for him. On the other side of the school, Sam watched it, too.

"Dude!" Tucker yelled, "That's-"

"I know," Young Mr. Fenton interrupted, "But I'll deal. I've got my lucky sweater, and at least I'm dry now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Foley asked.

Danny smirked. Because of his special ability -his ghostly wail- his mind had somehow absorbed so much more knowledge of soung waves and electrical currents connected with them. Sometimes he'd get so wraped up in reexplaining to himself what was going on with the molecules, it drove Sam and Tucker crazy. He flashed green eyes at Tucker, "I'm positive, now."

Tucker let out a groan at the terrible joke. Danny couldn't help but laugh lightly. Even Sam, who was listening in from the other side of the school had to supress a laugh so their history teacher wouldn't get suspicious.

"Come on, minute to dismissal bell and I wanna be the first one in French Class," Tucker commanded, trying to ignore Danny's subtle laughter.

"Alright," Danny gave a genuine smile and they paced to the trio's next shared class.

* * *

Sam stared eagerly at the clock, _twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-five... _ Her teacher droned on and on, and Sam smiled weakly when she spotted Danny and Tucker waiting for her. The French classroom was right across the history room, so Sam never had to walk far.

And the boys never had to pick her up from history class.

_Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen..._

She tossed them a gentle, aloof wave.

_Fifteen, fourteen..._

Danny gave her a lopsided smile that made her heart melt.

_Twelve, eleven, ten, nine..._

How could he do that? After the mini-panick attack Dash had just given him?

_Six, five, four..._

She gave her heroic boyfriend a sympathetic smile; he really had only had a mini-heart-attack.

_three, two..._

He'd gone through much worse, anyways.

The bell rang, and the teacher dismissed everyone. Sam was up and out of her seat quicker than Mo Fara could run a two-hundred.

"Salut, Didier, Thierry," Sam smiled widely.

"Salut, Simone," the boys chorused. Sam put a warm, comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

He gave her a smile, and whispered, "_Mi estas en ordo, bela_,"[1] Sam didn't nessisarily believe him, but it didn't stop her from giving him a short nod.

"_Ne mensogu al via koramikino_,"[2] Tucker mumbled, and Danny gave him a gentle sigh, and looked to Sam who gave him a sad smirk.

They walked into French Class easily, finding their place in the back of the class. As everyone filed in, Madame was no where to be seen.

"Where's Madame?" Dash bluntly asked. Then the lights were lowered and a spotlight zagged across the room.

"Today Madame has a special surprise for you!" A booming voice called through the room. "This special class has been granted- you know what that means?"

Danny looked about the room from the source of the familiar voice, and the spotlight.

"It means that you get a special all-paid trip to QUEBEC, starting this Thursday!"

Looks of excitement passed around the room. Even Sam and Tucker were estatic for a little break. But Danny was more startled than over-joyed. _So many things could go wrong while I'm away from Amity..._

Danny gave a gentle sigh, and smiled at his _ami[_3] and _amie_[4], who couldn't have been happier.

Until the chaperones appeared.

Madame appeared with a grin on her face, "And thankfully we already have some wonderful adults to attend with us on such short notice!"

Standing before them were Jack and Maddie Fenton, with huge grins on their faces. Maybe because they were going to Quebec, or maybe because they were standing in the only class that Danny had an A in.

Beside them stood a slightly peeved Pamela and Jeremy Manson, who couldn't have been more annoyed at the jumpsuit-clad ghost hunters.

"And, Mr. Lancer has the privilege of taking you because I get a paid leave for this!" Madame then waved goodbye and mumbled her 'ciao's and 'au revior's to the class before running out of the room, joyously.

"_Pas Bien, Pas Bien![5]" _Danny whispered to himself.

* * *

At lunch, Tucker and Sam were clueless as to why Danny was so jittery. He kept glancing from left to right and back again, never satisfied with seeing nothing.

"What's wrong?" they finally asked. Danny then turned his attention so he was more focused on his friends.

"No ghost attacks yet- I'm really worried about the zone..."

"What?!" Tucker and Sam chorused in shock. How could Danny be worried about the zone, of all things? They knew he had the trip on his mind, and his parents chaperoning to think about.

But why, of all things, was he worried about the zone?

""It's like my second hometown, I guess. Can you imagine if I couldn't freely go back? I'd be lying fully dead on the ground by now, if I could never get to the Ghost Zone!"

The pair couldn't help but give him confused looks. He's half-ghost, Half-human. He coudln't die very easily if he wanted to.

"You know... what if Pariah's got all my friends locked up... Or what if Spectra attacked the Far Frozen, and Frostbite's depressed? or-"

"Or what if little Dani's not taking good care of herself?" Sam questioned, a knowing look in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Danny asked, startled.

"Danny, as much as she's your clone she's also your little girl. You're always thinking about her."

"Well since the Ecto-Malaria how can't I? She's my daughter- she's YOUR daughter... And she's always all alone..." A month back Spectra had infected Danny with a ghostly disease much like malaria. He was chilled to the bone and with only one deadly option to heal- ingesting Blood Blossom to cure his human half, and sipping electrified arsenic to cure his ghost half. Danielle had met them in the Far Frozen after training with Frostbite for a few months. He had done some tests and confirmed that Danielle consisted of not only Danny's DNA, but Sam's as well. With two different pieces of DNA, Danielle was no longer just a clone; she was also a daughter.

"Next time we see her, she has to stay with you, remember?" Sam comforted.

"Yeah, man, that was your deal," Tucker added.

"I know, but," Danny hesitated, "what if she thinks she's better on her own?"

"She won't, man," Tucker reasured. "Let's face it- the whole world is better off _with_ you watching over it."

"Thanks, dude," Danny smiled, and gave his friends hugs. He playfully kissed the top of both his friend's heads.

"Dude!" Tucker laughed, rubbing his beret clean of Danny's saliva.

"What I can kiss my brother and girlfriend if I feel like it!"

"Yeah, but it's kinda weird that you're the little brother kissing the big brother's head," Sam supplied, trying to tease him.

Danny smirked, he was the youngest of the trio. But only by 10 weeks for Tucker, and two weeks for Sam. Often times they'd mistake his hero complex for him being the eldest when they forgot.

Probably why it was so ironic when Spectra forced him to dress up as the spirit baby.

Probably also why he didn't care if he was called a baby; only a loser.

"Oh, like you didn't like it!" Tucker laughed in reply, causing her to punch his shoulder. Danny chuckled lightly, and Sam and Tucker leaned into his arms.

Their moment couldn't have been more zen.

And their family more perfect.

* * *

Danny was frantic when they walked home. NO ghosts had shown up all day- what was going on?

Sam tried her hardest to clam him down, and Tucker tried to find ANY ghost for him to fight through his Ecto-GPS on his PDA.

"I can't imagine what happened. You'd think a day without ghosts would calm a guy down," Danny fumbled with his keys and unlocked his door. Tucker and Sam made their way up to his room, expecting Danny to follow.

But when they reached the base of the stairs, he was already double checking everything in the ghost zone and portal in his basement.

"No ghost has even tried to break the lock... that's so peculiar..." Danny looked through the files and files of information. "What if... oh no..." Danny mouthed and scrolled even further.

"What; Danny! Are you okay?" Sam rubbed his tense shoulders.

"No ghosts have even tried to break the lock today... I'm scared..."

"About?... Oh," Tucker shuddered at a cruel memory that leaked from the Hafla's mind.

"You put him away, Danny. It couldn't be," Sam reasurred,"Besides, I was searching online in 7th period, and I think I figured out why you were so hyper this morning, besides the beauty sleep."

"Yeah?"

"It's 104 days after the winter solstice. Or the Chinese Tomb Sweeping Festival,"

"Of course!" Danny sighed and facepalmed. Tomb Sweeping Festival was like clockwork for every single ghost in the zone. It was set in their system to want to impulsively clean their homes on that day. "I even got so excited about cleaning my room this morning! How could I forget!"

"You see? It's not that weird for all the ghosts to be busy today!" Tucker finally suceeded in comforting his friend.

"Yeah," Danny gave a gentle smile, _I hope._

* * *

**[1]- Esperanto for "I'm alright, beautiful."**

**[2]-Esperanto for "Don't lie to your girlfriend."**

**[3]- The French word for a male friend**

**[4]- The French word for a female friend**

**[5]- Pas is French for 'no', or 'not'. And Bien in French for 'good'. So yeah.. he was saying "Not good, Not good!"**

**Hope you liked! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, you guys! I'm super stoaked to be writing this and super sorry to be late, but my weekend was out-the-door busy all the time! Anyway here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed like Thursday came in a flash. All anyone could talk about was the trip; what they would see, what they would wear, what they would eat.  
But as usual team Phantom was worried about different things...  
"I just can't believe no ghosts have shown up since Tuesday! I even took the lock off, and still- nothing! This cannot be good... This cannot be good!" Danny stressed as he paced his room.  
Tucker and Sam had already packed their stuff for the trip, but Danny had been more reluctant. Now, the night before the trip he and his friends were helping him cram everything into his bag.  
"I'm sure it's fine, Danny," Sam replied, and finally zipped his stuffed book-bag of belongings. "If it isn't than why don't you just go check it out after the trip?"  
"Yeah... Alright... That's a good idea, Sammy..." Danny stopped his pace, and tried to breathe.  
"Yeah, man! Don't stress; isn't it a GOOD thing that we're leaving on a slow-ghost-week?"  
"I guess... Yeah- you know what? You guys are right! If I'm stressing about ghosts not being here, more than I stress about ghosts when they ARE here then I'm just being silly!"  
"Exactly!" Tucker and Sam agreed decisively, hoping he'd stop worrying, finally.  
Danny smiled, relaxing lightly. "Do you guys want to spend the night here? It's dark and almost city curfew," The halfa questioned, sitting down on his bed.  
"Why not?" Tucker smiled, wide and happy.  
"Of course," Sam added, and sat down on her own respective bean bag beside Danny's bed.  
Danny gave a small smile and fell back into his pillow. "You guys know where the phone and the blankets are."  
They rolled their eyes at the suddenly lazy ghost-boy, and went to call their folks and set up their beds.

* * *

The next morning, thankfully, wasn't so hectic. They all awoke in decent time, had a nice vegan breakfast, and flew to school undetected.  
All the French Students were to go to the Cafeteria instead of home room that day. Danny, although thankful to get out of his classes, was lightly disturbed; who knew his French class was composed of so many people who didn't like him.  
If fact the only people who DID like him in the class were Lester and Mikey... And that was only because they didn't really know the trio that well. Other than them there were the girls: Valerie, Ashley, Star, and Paulina. Then the other two boys, Kwan and Dash.  
Of course there was Lancer who liked him, too... So that's nice...  
In front of them all were the four chaperones: Jeremy and Pamela Manson, and Jack and Maddie Fenton.  
Arguing, no doubt.  
"We should take the blimp! It's bigger!" Jack growled his defense.  
"Yes, it is bigger! That monstrosity is huge! But do you have safety belts?" Pamela criticized.  
"Who needs safety belts in a blimp?!" Maddie countered, her fiery anger accenting her voice.  
"Oh, I don't know; good parents?!" Jeremy yelled. "We should take our private jet."  
"-or our private blimp!"

"You pack the hangers?" Danny asked, his jaw slack, and face red.  
"Yup. Can I borrow one?" Sam replied, handing him one.  
"Sure," Danny began to work on molding his wire hanger into something new.  
Tucker just laughed at the embarrassed pair, silently molding hangers into works of art. "Hope you guys are prepared for in-law spats!" he teased.  
"Me too..." They sighed in unison.

* * *

"Alright then, we'll have a vote! You there, blimp or plane?" Jeremy asked Mikey.  
"Um... Blimp?"  
"HA! " Jack gloated and Jeremy fumed.  
"You, then?" Pamela moodily asked Star.  
"Plane!"  
Soon everyone was in a voting frenzy: "blimp!" "Blimp!" "Plane" "blimp" "plane!" "Plane."  
"Personally," Sam mumbled to Danny while the adults competed for votes," I prefer the blimp."  
"Really? I know it's more familiar, but the blimp has me on the run most of the time." Danny replied quietly, "I'd take the jet."  
"I thought you said that you had that fixed?"Sam whispered in question, and Danny shook his head.  
"No, I said that my parents fixed it," he replied. "I haven't road it since."  
"Ooh... But the plane is so loud, and the take off on the blimp is much more smooth," Sam countered.  
"When lasers aren't being aimed at you," Danny spoke in a stern monotone.  
"Fine. I'll vote blimp, you can vote plane," Sam muttered. Normally they'd agree, but occasionally they parents' involvement would force them to disagree.  
"What do you vote, Danny?" Jack gave a sly smile to the Mansons, and then what looked like a pleading look to Danny. His mother gave him a hard look, as well.  
"And you, Sammykins?" Jeremy asked in a sugary tone. Pamela gave Sam a warning glare.  
"Uhhh..." Danny and Sam shifted.  
"Plane, totally!" Sam faked a smile, as she lied.  
"You guys know I'd never say no to a ride in the blimp!" Danny smiled widely, but Tucker and Sam could feel what he really meant:  
'I could never say no to you... Even if I wanted to'.  
"It seems Mr. Tucker Foley is our tie-breaker..." Jeremy summed.  
"Well, I know Tuck here know the passcode to our refrigerator in the blimp," Jack tempted.  
"But I doubt he knows the names and numbers of all our stewardesses," Jeremy smirked as Tucker's eyes grew huge.  
"I'm gonna go with plane!"

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy, but never stopped thinking about the story, you should know. I hope you liked it... But I'll only ever know if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup phans? How ya'll doin? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My sis's B-day in on Halloween so we had tons of shopping and all. I don't own Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby, and/or the Danny Phantom characters. I'm ready to go, yo! SO let's bring it down like fro-yo!**

**Sorry. I love my ghetto Ra! :D**

The plane was huge, and Danny was truly impressed. In all honestly, he would have prefered to fly outside the plane, but he was on break. On break, with Sam and Tucker. _We need this, _he thought as he sat at the window seat. Sam followed, sitting in the center; and Tucker smiled as he sat in the isle seet (closest to where any stewartesses might walk by).

Everyone buckled up, and leaned their chairs back in a comfortable position. Danny turned around to see that Mr. and Mrs. Manson were three rows back on the opposite side of the plane. Smirking at this, he pushed the armrest up so nothing was dividing them, and placed his right arm around Sam's shoulders. She leaned into his chest, and sighed contently. "We need this," she mumbled and turned her phone on airplane mode.

Danny smirked as Tucker loudly thought 'lovebirds', to annoy them. Sam punched him, and they all chuckled lightly. Danny's eyes gleamed mischievously as they fell on Tucker once more. A grin fell upon his face as he lowered his face so he was eye to eye with Sam. He held her close and thought loudly, 'forgetting' to only include her in his thought's destination, _"Sammy you are the most precious little gem in the universe. My little snuggly-kuddles Sammy bear... I love you sooo much." _Sam, who only loved attention like this from him, gripped his shirt childishly and snuggled deeped into his chest. _"You are so gorgerous, Sammy-cakes. I just can't get over you," _Danny continued, thinking all the corny, mushy things he could. By now, the plane had finished take-off and was evening it's wings. Tucker was as grossed by the (not so) P.D.A. as he could've imagined._"And, you know what? That's what lovebirds sound like, Tucker." _Sam instantly sniggered at the pair.

_"And here's what lovebirds look like,"_ Sam thought, after looking over her shoulder for anyone watching them.She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and pulled him in for a long, slow, deep kiss. Tucker instantly gagged, and Danny wrapped his arms around her waist but only rubbed her nose with his own. They were broken apart by a jutting of the plane, and a cold wisp exiting Danny's mouth.

The halfa instantly scanned out the window for any signs of trouble. His eyes widened as they landed upon a flying midget of a ghost, with . He checked around him for any onlooking peers or chaperones, then sunk from sight and out of the plane.

His blue eyes were replaced with glowing green ones; his raven hair replaced with snowy locks; and his t-shirt and faded jeans replaced with a black and silver jumpsuit with his signature DP signia on his chest. But his air of awkward teenage ignorance was not replaced by his true essence of a smart, strong, brave and compassionate hero, but that of a child who couldn't be sure of himself if he tried. He swallowed his fear, and approached the smallspectre.

"Closk?" He asked,his voice strong, under the scared curiosity of his mind. The figure turned and smirked.

"Ah, the ghost boy." He grinned a toothy grin. "Master Trechor cannot wait for another game."

"I'm not going to play with him," Danny growled, "I've learned my lesson, and he should've learnt his by now."

"Master Trechor said he only lost because you had been in that section of the zone longer. He says that you lost much more than he did in that battle, though."

"I lost nothing to Trechor. But I refuse to play against a cheater again." Danny growled with finality.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice. Master Trechor demands it." The spectre replied then disapeared, leaving Danny returned to the plane.

"What was that?" Sam asked when he returned.

Danny, who was still deep in thought from what Closk had said, simply mumbled, "Nothing..." And left it at that. He shut his friends out of his thoughts and continued to ramble to himself.

Suddenly the light flickered and the ride grew turbulent again. Instantly Danny's sight went outside, to see Closk leaving the plane.

"Tucker: current location," Danny demanded quietly under all the commotion of the scared teens.

" We're twelve miles east off course, but I can't get any real coordinates. My PDA's gone fuzzy."

"Any paranormal activity near us?" Sam asked the halfa.

Danny scanned the area with his advance ghost senses then his eyes widened, "Right on top of us!" He ran to the restroom at the back of the plane; with everyone up and in a panic he'd likely be seen if he disapeared. Transforming and then exiting the plane as Phantom his analized his surroundings again. They were being sucked into a ghost portal, and Closk was nowhere to be seen.

Danny groaned, _so much for a break_. He grabbed onto the tail of the plane, and tried to pull the jet out of the portal's grasp. He was strong enough to pull the plane about four miles back, but the portal was huge and long-lasting.

He growled, realizing that it would be useless to pull it out; he was strong, but no ghost could go against the power of a portal of this size and strength. They were sucked into the portal just as it closed, and instantly the plane began to decend.

But Danny was quick. He flew under it and held the metal bird above him as he tried to find a place to land it. After about twenty minutes of flying and searching, he found a clearing under a cliff edge. By the time he landed it he was exhausted, causing him to transform back into his human self. He went intangible and went back into the restroom so no one would be suspicious.

It was absolute chaos in the plane. Everyone was yelling and screaming (besides Sam and Tucker). Even the chaperones had gone nutty. (This did nothing to lighten Danny's mood.)

He stomped to the front and turned to face everyone. "**HEY!**" he yelled, and it seemed to get everyone's attention, "before you all freak, why don't we just all go outside?"

"Danny, sweetie," his mother began, "we don't know what's outside. I don't think this is a Canadian Airport, honey."

"We'll never know unless we go," Danny countered, his temper wearing thin. Vlad was right about his temper, but he did usually keep it under control.

"Alright. The plane is definitly broken so there's no use in staying, I suppose," Maddie replied, and uneasiness about her. Sam and Tucker had eager looks on their faces after looking out the window.

After everyone was outside and in the small clump people tend to stand in when they're scared, Dash spoke up. "Where are we?" All but the trio mumbled in agreement.

Tucker replied with a confidence others usually didn't see about him, "We're in the Ghost Zone, where all the spectres go to spend their afterlives."

"That explains why it's so cold," Star mumbled. Everyone nodded, besides the trio, who was rather used to the lightly chilled temperature the Zone ensured. Instantly that small statement lead to several conversations among the teenagers.

Danny sighed, and motioned his friends over. They hudled and Danny quietly began, "Tucker, are you on GZ-GPS now?"

"Yup, we're 17 miles East from Clockwork."

"So in 47 miles we'll be in the Far Frozen, right?"

"From there we can use the infi-map to get everyone home," Danny concluded, tiredly.

"... You landed us, didn't you?" Sam questioned, sensing his fatigue.

"well, yeah. But I'm in the zone, I'll be alright in no time."

"Yeah, Sam. He'll be fine," Tucker added, confidently. They smiled and stepped back, looking at the distracted students. They were even more loud and panicked than they were in the plane. Tucker and Danny both looked to Sam. She rolled her eyes, and stepped onto their hands for them to lift her up.

"_**HEY**_!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to look up. "Thank you," she mumbled and stepped down. Danny smiled and stepped forward.

"We know a way to get home," he began, but was interupted by a chorus of voices:

"Why didn't you say so earlier!?"

"Are you sure?"

"What makes you think we'll all listen, Fenturd?"

"How?"

Danny sighed, and looked to his friends, "Does it matter how? We can get you out, if you all follow our instructions." There were mumbles of consent, and small discussions.

Then, Dash stepped forward. "Maybe you didn't hear me, Fenturd. What makes you think we'll all listen?"

Danny gave a small sigh, and smiled genuinely, "Because we all want to get home just as badly as you do."

This was something no one could disagree to. So it seemed Danny would take charge.

They walked on for a while. The small carry-ons and med kit taken, and all else forgotten. It seemed that Closk was the pilot, though no one else knew where the actual pilot had gone. After about four

"At this speed we won't be to Clockwork's for another hour."

"We're going four miles-per-hour?!" Sam asked, surprised. Normally they'd go at least ten.

"No, _they_ are," Danny corrected, and turned their attention to the group about twenty feet behind them. "I've just been slowing you down so we don't reach _our _average."

They all groan simultaniously, and Tucker looked at his watch, "It's two o'clock, and they haven't eaten since nine when those peanut-packages were passed out by the ghost stewardesses."

"We should give them a break, they aren't used to this terrain like we are," Sam added. Danny gave a gentle sigh and thought a moment.

"It's not safe to stay still for very long. Not here, at least. It's too open for my liking," the halfa reasoned, but to no avail. Finally he rolled his eyes and scanned again. "If we're going to stop there's a slab of ecto-mutated impure talc ahead. Soft but stable, with tons of ecto-brush and trees; I can secure it while you watch everyone."

"Alright," Sam smiled, and Danny ran ahead. Finally he came face to face with the ledge, but it was sadly at least three feet above his own head. He could easily get to the top, but his classmates wouldn't be able to dream of it. _Something strong and sturdy... _he thought, scanning his baren surroundings. _Perfect, _he smirked when he saw a flat-faced boulder just tall enough so one could climb it to reach the platform. He lifted it, finding that it (unlike the talc platform) it was made of osmium. He sighed, applied a bit more force than before, and made quick work of it.

The group arrived soon afterward and Sam instantly recongnized the osmium, and thought to Danny,_ No strains, right?_

_No, ma'am, _the Halfa teased back and the class walked up the ramp. Only Mr. Lancer noticed how odd it was for the metalic boulder to be leaned against the soft and dull material. "This couldn't have formed like this naturally," he mumbled.

"It didn't, sir," Danny replied respectfully, as he was seeing that everyone made it up safely.

"Then how?" the bald teacher questioned.

Danny gulped, "Well, sir, I moved it so we could walk up to the platform."

"But we could have easily gone any other way than to this ledge," Lancer countered with pure curiosity.

"It's safest to rest on a place with a soft composition and vegetation, Mr. Lancer," Danny replied, and this shut the teacher up. When the balding man reached the top, he discreatly took a small bit of the ramp off. _Osmium,_ he looked back to the thin and weak(looking) Daniel Fenton, _how?_

"Alright, everyone," Sam spoke up after everyone reached the top. "Find a soft spot, under a tree or some bushes and stay witha buddy. It's safer to rest in close quarters."

Everyone serperated into their own little groups, preppy girls, jocky guys, nerds, chaperones, and of course, the trio.

"Ugh, Sammy, we sleep on the ground?" Pamela asked, disgusted. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. Even in the face of possible death, her parents were too stuck-up to try camping for a night.

"Yes, ma'am. And I'm afraid we don't have enough blankets for everybody, so that's one of the perks of having a buddy to sleep close to. That is unless you want to share that blanket with everyone," Danny responded respectfully, saving Sam from a response that might land her in trouble.

"What about a fire?" Jack asked, "I have a bag of Grahm crackers marshmallows and chocolate!" Danny sighed, trying not to roll his eyes: Even in the face of possible death, his father was too food-oriented to not make s'mores when camping.

"No, sir. The ghost zone is naturally very cold and when we, as large a group as we are, entered our collective body heat actually increased the average temperature of the entire zone, and we're the source," Sam returned the favor with an equally sophisticated tone, " A ghost could easily track us only by the heat we're giving off, and a campfire would increase that heat by, at least, double. Wouldn't you say, Tucker?"

"At least," Tucker concured, nodding lightly. They all took the nerd's advice and settled down.

It was all quiet until Dash broke it: "Can the ghosts hear us?"

At this Sam and Tucker turned their gaze to Danny who was about half-asleep at the time. He silently scanned the area for any ghosts, but was surprised to find none were close enough to hear them. "No. I haven't seen any signs that they're close enough to hear us."

"Alright, then. I wanna lullaby, Fenturd," Dash demanded; an obnoxious tone to his voice told them he wouldn't sleep until his demands were met.

_What lullabies to I know? _Danny questioned himself. Finally it hit him, and he gave a gentle smile.

"_She put him out," _Danny started out low, and build up as he went, "_like the burnin' end of a midnight cirgarette,_

_She broke his heart," _he gave Sam a soft smile and wink, "_he spent is whole life tryin' to forget..._

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night," _The halfa's voice was smooth and clear, deep but light on their ears.

Tucker gave a generous smile, knowing that this was the song that had caused him to cry after going weeks without any form of stress-reflief. Gladly, he joined in, "_He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger,_

_And fin'ly drank away her memory. _

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees." _The pair of brothers smiled, both knowing this was where strong Danny Phantom had flown off in tears.

"_We found 'im with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'._

_And when we burried him beneath the willow,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby:_

_la-la-la-la lah lah lah" _their voices dropped. Danny and Sam had paid for Tucker to have voice lessons after the 'Ember Incident'. 'No need to hear his ghostly wail ever again' they had said. "_la-la-la-la lah lah Laah," _the pair's voice rose to a higher pitch.

Suddenly, Sam found her own voice, "_The rumor flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself,_

_for years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind," _Sam gave Danny a genuine smile, and Danny gave a whistful sigh. Her voice was like a bell; dark and deep but full of hope and light.

They all chorused together, "_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._

_And fin'ly drank away his memory._

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_clinging to his picture for dear life._

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby," _The trio looked amongst each other and mumbled the remainder of Brad Paisley's _Whiskey Lullaby_: "La-la-la-la lah lah lah, la-la-la-la lah lah lah."

Pamela and Jeremy were shocked and disgusted: Who knew their daughter could sing so well? and How on earth did she know such a deep and suicidal song? Either way they let it slide and more easily fell asleep. Similar thoughts glazed Maddie and Lancer's mind, but they were distracted and lulled to sleep by Jack's snoring.

The students were impressed, but said nothing, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Honestly they were all somewhat hurt by the lack of response, but it didn't matter. They were happy and together. Danny stripped a bush of leaves, and scraped off talc from the ledge with his hands. Compacting it into a small pillow he covered it with leaves and leaned back. Sam placed her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Tucker stretched out, is head on Danny's legs. Soon everyone was deep in a good and restful sleep.

And they deserved it.


End file.
